(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of chemistry and more particularly, to novel basic azo dyestuffs and to the acid addition salt forms thereof.
(B) Description of the Prior Art
Lacey U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,868 (patented Sept. 4, 1956) discloses green and blue basic dyestuffs of the phthalocyanine series bearing from one to eight aminomethyl groups.
German Pat. No. 82,626 (granted July 1, 1895) discloses basic azo dyestuffs obtained by diazotization of p-aminobenzylamine and coupling of the diazonium compound with beta-naphthol and resorcinol.